gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Glover
House Glover of Deepwood Motte is a noble house from the Wolfswood in the North of Westeros. They are loyal vassals of House Stark of Winterfell, and have their seat at the wooden stronghold Deepwood Motte. Their lands extend throughout the Wolfswood, northwest of Winterfell. The head of the house is the Master of Deepwood Motte. House Glover's heraldry is a silver armored fist on a scarlet red background (observed instances present it as a left-handed fist). History Season 1 During the War of the Five Kings, Robb Stark assigns Galbart Glover to lead the van. This triggers a protest from Jon Umber, the head of House Umber."The Pointy End" Season 2 With the northerners preoccupied with fighting in the Riverlands, the King of the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy sends his daughter Yara Greyjoy with a fleet of thirty seats to seize the Glover seat of Deepwood Motte."What is Dead May Never Die" Yara seizes Deepwood Motte and establishes an Ironborn stronghold there."The Prince of Winterfell" The Ironborn imprison Robett Glover's wife and children, and brutalize House Glover's subjects."The Broken Man" Season 6 With the War of the Five Kings over, the Glovers retake Deepwood Motte and slay every Ironborn there. Tidings of the battle reach King Balon and his daughter Yara at Pyke. The loss of Deepwood Motte is a serious blow to Balon's campaign to conquer the North but he refuses to end hostilities with the mainland."Home" While making plans to retake the North, Jon Snow lists the Glovers as one of the houses that have not yet declared for the Boltons, along with the Hornwoods, Cerwyns, Mormonts, and Mazins."The Door" After visiting Bear Island, Jon and his half-sister Sansa Stark travel to Deepowood Motte to seek the support of House Glover. They receive a frosty reception from Robett Glover, who is still bitter towards Robb Stark for not coming to his aid during the Ironborn attack on Deepwood Motte and for jeopardizing the northmen's sacrifices and war efforts for a "foreign whore". Still bitter about the Ironborn occupation, Robett refuses to come to their aid and tells the Starks that they have outstayed their welcome. Members * {Galbart Glover}, Lord of Deepwood Motte, died in the War of the Five Kings. * Robett Glover, Galbart's brother and successor, current Lord of Deepwood Motte. ** His wife, Lady Sybelle Glover *** Their son, Gawen Glover *** Their daughter Erena Glover Image gallery 607 Glover sigil cropped.png|House Glover's sigil, seen in Season 6. glover-armory.png|House Glover men-at-arms, seen in The Broken Man. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Glover is a loyal and reliable vassal of the Starks. Their castle is a motte-and-bailey wooden castle located inland but close to the Bay of Ice. House Glover's sigil is a mailed silver fist on scarlet background. Other minor vassal houses sworn to the Glovers that have not appeared in the series: House Woods, House Branch, and House Bole. Technically, the Glovers are stated to be a "Masterly" House, not a full major noble House - which would go towards explaining why Greatjon Umber would be insulted at being commanded by a Glover. However, George R.R. Martin has admitted that he didn't really think out a full system of titles for different degrees of rank within the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms. There actually doesn't seem to be any functional difference between "Masterly" Houses, such as the Glovers and other major Houses like the Umbers. There are basically three tiers of noble family under each Great House such as the Starks: major Houses who answer only to the Great House of the region (i.e. the Umbers), minor lordly Houses who serve another intermediary noble House (House Marsh serves House Reed), and knightly Houses - unlike lords, knights do not have the power to dispense justice and executions on their own lands. Some minor lordly Houses also directly serve the Great House of the region, given that a feudal system isn't entirely a delegated hierarchy, but the ruling family gathers strength from its own lands. Thus minor Houses such as Cassel and Poole also serve the Starks. At any rate, because the Glovers answer to no intermediary lords but to the Starks themselves, and local lesser Houses in turn serve as vassals to the Glovers, there really doesn't seem to be any functional difference between the titles. Apparently their "Masterly" rank as the "Masters of Deepwood Motte" has to do with being marcher lords of a sort, responsible for governing the wild regions of the Wolfswood. During the ironborn's invasion, Asha Greyjoy takes Deepwood Motte with her forces, holding Sybelle and her children as hostages. The events relating to House Glover in Season 6 differs significantly from the novels. In A Dance of Dragons, Deepwood Motte is taken by a combined northern and Baratheon army led by King Stannis Baratheon. Most of the Ironborn garrison is slaughtered but Asha and nine of her followers are taken prisoner. This victory wins Stannis the support of the northern lords and allows him to muster an army to challenge the Boltons and their House Frey allies. By contrast, the Glovers' retaking of Deepwood Motte is only mentioned in passing in the episode "Home." In the episode "The Broken Man", Robett briefly mentions that his wife and children were thrown into prison by the Ironborn. Members *Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte ** Robett Glover, Galbart's younger brother and heir. Taken captive by the Lannisters at the battle of Duskendale. Later released in a prisoner exchange. ** Sybelle Locke, Robett's wife. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *** Gawen Glover, Robett and Sybelle's son. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *** Erena Glover, Robett and Sybelle's newborn daughter. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *{Jorah Mormont's first wife}. She died after a miscarriage. *{Ethan Glover}. Squire to Brandon Stark. Traveled with Eddard Stark to the Tower of Joy, and died in the skirmish there. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) Notes and references de:Haus Glauer es:Casa Glover ru:Гловеры zh:葛洛佛家族 Glover Glover Category:House Glover Glover